A Rockin Valentine
by 61394
Summary: It's Valentines day and Luna's acting weird when the rest of her siblings follow her to a romantic rendezvous with everyone's favorite hyperactive knucklehead blonde Naruto Uzumaki


Happy Valentines day everyone 61394 here with a valentines day crossover that's 10 times better than all the rest

Wait I didn't write that and why's Mr. Coconuts by my keyboard

LUAN stop breaking the fourth wall to put your jokes in my authors note Lucy appears next to me and I scream in surprise "Luan left already it's just me sigh" the goth sister says

Well since your here Lucy do you want to do the Disclaimer

Lucy sighs "sure why not 61394 does not own either the Loud House or Naruto which are owned by Nickelodeon and Mahashi Kishimoto respectively sigh can I go now"

Sure thing Lucy we're about to start the story anyways

* * *

A Rockin Valentines day

Lincoln runs towards the bathroom hoping that no one is in it "I really shouldn't have drank that third valentines day Flippi" Lincoln says out loud as he reaches for the bathroom handle at the same time his sister Luna's stepping out of it wearing purple lipstick and guitar shaped earrings "whoa" Luna says leaping to the side Lincoln closing the door behind him

"Where's the fire bro" Luna asks a minute later Lincoln steps out with a relieved look on his face and an empty bladder "oh that's so much better" Lincoln then notices Luna "Uh Luna are you wearing make up and" Lincoln sniffs the air "perfume"

Luna shrugs "my bands got a big audition tonight gotta make a good first impression bro" Luna says messing with his hair before she heads into her and Luan's room to finish getting ready for her 'audition'

Later that evening the Loud Siblings were gathered in the living room Lori was texting her long distance boyfriend Bobby Leni was painting her nails with Lola the six year old diva Luan was telling jokes Lynn was throwing a ball in the air and catching it Lana was rolling around on the floor with Charles Lincoln was reading comic books in his underwear Lucy was writing poetry in the fireplace Lisa was looking at slides from her fecal research and Lily was playing with a rattle this is the scene Luna came down to wearing the make up and earrings from earlier and a long coat

"Later fam Chunks here and I'm heading out to my audition see ya when I get back" Luna said the rest of her siblings nodded or said goodbye while the fifteen year old rocker headed out the door

When Luna was gone everyone looked up Lincoln leapt off the chair in his clothes while everyone stood up ready "all right everyone it's time for **Operation follow Luna to see why she was so dressed up on Valentines day and then come up with a shorter name for this operation into action** to Vanzilla"

The Loud siblings minus Luna quickly ran to Vanzilla to follow after Luna

* * *

Luna got out of Chunks van and grinned to her roadie "thanks for the ride mate" she said Chunk nodded "sure thing lov good luck" Chunk said tipping his hat before he pulled away Luna looked to the building it was a red brick building with a sign on the window that read _**Ichirakus Ramen**_ Luna walked into the restaurant unaware that Vanzilla was parked across the street and her siblings were crowded by windows trying to spy on Luna

"What's she doing at that noodle place" Lola said Lynn pushed Lola away from the window "maybe it's just an audition is this the kinda place that has live music" Lola and Lana pushed Lynn away from the window "who cares let's follow her inside"

"We can't" Lori said "if Luna knows we followed her she'll be mad" meanwhile Lisa was typing on a laptop "fret not siblings I will now log into the miniature camera in Luna's choker that I" Lisa looked nervous for a second as everyone gave her strange looks "installed before Luna departed this evening"

everyone crowded around the monitor as they saw Luna being led to a table by a waiter "here you are mam enjoy your evening" he said told her "thanks waiter dude" Luna said before she sat down across the table from her was a blonde boy with blue eyes and three marks on each cheeks like whiskers he wore a white dress shirt with an orange tie and black slacks when he saw Luna his mouth fell open and he blushed

"hey Naruto"

"Wow" Naruto said standing up he pulled out a bouquet of roses "Luna you look you look wow" Luna laughed on the monitor the rest of the louds couldn't see Luna's face as she took the roses but she sounded happy

"Thanks Naruto" Luna leaned giving everyone watching on the monitor a close view of Naruto's neck for three seconds "and happy valentines day"

"Aww" Leni said "guys isn't it obvious Luna's on a date" everyone nodded "yeah" Luan said "and with a real foxy guy ha ha get it" everyone groaned at Luans joke Lori nodded getting back behind the wheel of Vanzilla "ok we know where Luna is so let's head home before she knows we were spying on her" before Lori could turn the keys there was a loud rumbling sound everyone looked to Lincoln "don't look at me that wasn't my stomach"

Lana looked sheepish "heh heh sorry we didn't really eat dinner and those noodles look good can we get some" Lola shook her head "Lana we can't go into the restaurant Luna will know we were spying on her date" before Lana could defend herself and her stomach Lily's tummy began to rumble to "getti getti" Lily said looking at the monitor where Luna and Naruto were just served bowls of miso ramen

"Actually Lily it's not spaghetti it's a dish of Chinese wheat noodles served in a meat or fish broth and spiced with either soy sauce or miso street name ramen and not to worry because according to their website" Lisa pulled up Ichiraku's website "they use the service of providing hot prepared meals in corrugated containers for consumption at the consumers domicile street name take out"

Lori groaned banging her head against the steering wheel "are we literally doing this" she asked her answer was a chorus of nine stomachs growling in unison followed by her own "fine let me see the menu"

* * *

Inside Ichirakus Luna and Naruto were enjoying their dinner Luna looked up at Naruto the two had met a couple weeks ago when the new Mick Swagger album had come out and the two had raced to grab the last copy Luna had managed to get away with the prize and Naruto well he had ended up with a black eye feeling bad Luna had offered to take him to Burpin burger as an apology and he agreed

"So" Naruto said adjusting his orange bow tie "did I mention how great you look yet" Luna laughed she had gone the extra mile for her date wearing a purple knee length dress with a black leather jacket to go with and one of her cleaner pairs of leather boots Luna smiled "once or twice yeah you look pretty good yourself whiskers" Naruto smiled picking up his glass he was about to take a sip when a waiter ran past him bumping into his chair Naruto ended up with a face full of water

"Bogus man" Luna shouted at the waiter "watch where your going Luna then turned to Naruto "you ok" Luna asked giving him her napkin Naruto nodded rubbing his face "yeah I'm fine gonna take more than a bit of water to get me mad ya know" Naruto said "wonder why that guy was in such a rush"

the manager came over to the two and bowed "I'm so terribly sorry sir he's new and we just received a large carry out order" Naruto waved him off "it's fine it's just water it's not like the guy dumped hot ramen in my lap" Naruto shuddered and Luna laughed "hey you won't be laughing when it happens to you" Naruto said Luna kept laughing "I'll take your word for it wonder how big that orders gotta be though"

Luna and Naruto watched as the waiters piled fifty to go orders of ramen by the register Naruto whistled "wow that's a lot of ramen wonder whose gonna eat it all" Luna frowned that order may seem big to an only child like Naruto but to a girl with eleven kids that was a light dinner the door opened and a little hipster in a _orange_ shirt walked in paid for the ramen and struggled to take it with him

Naruto walked over "hey pal let me help you to your car" he said to the hipster "oh sure thank you so much" he turned to see it was Naruto and changed his tune "uh no no I got it you go back to your dare" he said Naruto frowned "how did you know I was on a date" the hipster began to nervously sweat especially when Luna came over "it's no problem dude we're more than happy to help" the rocker said with a knowing look Lincoln gulped he was in trouble now

"Dang it"

* * *

Lori sighed impatiently what was taking Lincoln so long they didn't order that much food by their standards anyway and Lori already paid for it over the phone so what was taking him so long Lori heard a knock on the window "finally" she rolled down the window "you took literally forever Linc- Lori looked up to see an angry Luna "Luna hi so" Lori drummed her fingers "how was your audition"

Vanzilla's door opened and Naruto and Lincoln brought the ramen in when the ramen was distributed to everyone Lincoln looked nervous "my bad" he said Luna glared at them

"So" Luan said nervously after Lola and Lori Luna was the one with the worst temper in the family "how mad are you at us" Luna glared for another minute before she and Naruto burst out laughing "your not mad" Lynn asked hoping it wasn't a trap "why aren't you mad"

Luna stopped laughing "I was mad for a sec but you don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out why you followed me you just wanted to know what was going on and I probably should've told you I was seeing Naruto" Luna said smiling at Naruto

"it's a new relationship and I wanted to figure it out before I let you guys in on it but cats out of the bag so sibs meet Naruto Naruto meet my sibs" Naruto smiled as everyone introduced themselves finally Lori honked the horn silencing them "guys we've literally interrupted their date enough so lets head home" Lori smiled "enjoy your date Luna"

Lori leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear "if you hurt her I will **literally** hunt you down and twist you like a **pretzel** " Lori threatened Naruto nodded "got it" Lori smiled "smart boy" Lori smiled at Luna one more time before driving off

* * *

Later that night after paying for dinner Naruto and Luna walked down the street toward the Loud house "your family seems nice" Luna nodded "they're not nice they're rockin" Naruto and Luna stopped in front of the walkway to her house "and so are you" Luna leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips

Naruto smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around Luna pulling her close returning the kiss Luna ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair after a minute Naruto and Luna broke apart "and your a rockin boyfriend Naruto" Luna walked up the walkway to her house "I'll call you tomorrow" Naruto said Luna grinned before closing the door behind her

Naruto walked down the street silent for a few minutes before he raised his fist into the air and cheered "YES" he shouted

* * *

And that's the chapter I hope everyone liked the story and will leave a review have a happy valentines day


End file.
